Conventionally, so far as the inventor is aware, a louver is installed directly on T-bar members that often form the framework of ceilings in for example office complexes. The lower side of the louver is therefore typically more or less flush with the ceiling surface, save for the thickness of the cross-bar on the T-bar. Such a louver is not typically very securely held in the ceiling. If it becomes dislodged, it can fall.
The present invention is directed towards providing a frame for a louver that holds the louver below the ceiling surface, away from the light fixture. This helps to collimate the light rays and direct the light downward, thus preventing unwanted sideways glare. In addition, the use of a frame tends to hold the louver more securely in the ceiling framework. The frame is formed of Z-shaped members, with one arm of the Z resting on the T-bar cross-bar and the other arm supporting the louver. A stop along one side of the frame prevents movement of the louver in the frame. In one aspect of the invention, rotatable angle supports at the ends of the frame rotate from a vertical position for use during louver installation to a horizontal supporting position for supporting the louver in the frame.
Further elucidation of the invention appears in the description and claims that follow.